


[范二]如实相告

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 6





	[范二]如实相告

\--

下了整整两天的大雪终于停了，厚实的积雪给夜晚十一点的首尔增映出一点光亮，徒劳的拯救着春节假期因各处闭门而营造出的冷清光景。林在范沉默的走在鲜有人踏足的街道上，鞋子陷进松软的雪地里发出的咯吱咯吱的声音，留下一长串新鲜的脚印。前面有家24小时便利店，这大概是目前唯一能买到创可贴的地方了，他扯扯还是很疼的嘴角，转身走了进去。

付款的时候多拿一桶泡面，热水浇进去，放进店里的微波炉。在等待的三分钟里，林在范拿起棉签，对着转角处的镜子想擦擦伤口，但背上突然而至的推力让他整个人向前倾了两步，沾湿的棉棒戳在破损的皮肤上，又凉又疼。

林在范回头，刚才撞到他的人正弯着腰鞠躬道歉，最先露给他看的是头顶上的发旋，然后带着愧意的眼睛才瞧上来。这个与他年纪相仿的男孩子鼻尖冻得红红的，嘴巴一开一合不断重复着对不起，等看清林在范的脸时，对方整个人又顿了一下，目光落在他红肿的左脸上，来回游移。

“你还好吗？”男孩问。

“嗯，没事。”林在范侧过脸，不想让人看清面上的伤口。

身后的微波炉发出叮的一声。于是他不再过多纠缠，转身去取自己的食物。林在范小心端着不让汤水洒出来，面很烫，被他颤颤巍巍的放到店中紧贴着落地玻璃的长条桌上。那男孩也在拆一盒泡面，黄色纸盒，芝士口味的，撒完调料包又往里面加了真正的芝士片。林在范忍不住去看，刚好对上他迎过来的目光。男孩突然对他笑了，看上去有点不好意思，他的口音不是很标准，说话的声音轻轻的，有些沙哑：“我喜欢吃芝士，吃面都会放三片芝士的。”

“哦…”林在范点点头，想要弯起嘴角以示礼貌，却又拉动了伤口，微笑转成一个皱眉。“嘶——”

“很疼吗？”男孩很快的伸出手，似乎想搭上林在范的肩膀，但是又迟疑着不敢靠进。抬起的手臂悬空停在他的身侧，过了一会又讪讪的收了回去。

“没关系，我没事。”林在范一时不知道如何回应这种善意，只好替对方拉开椅子。

-

男孩揭开泡面桶的盖子，带着芝士味的水汽扑上来，便利店内的暖意混着食物的香气，在寒冬假日的深夜里绘出一种温馨的错觉。 

“好想回家。”男孩子盯着自己的碗，突然开口，“可是韩国只有三天假期。”

林在范正挑着面条，筷子送到嘴边又停下来。他不确定对方是不是在和自己说话，这里除了收银台边昏昏欲睡的店员之外再没有其他人，可是男孩似乎并没有要看林在范一眼的打算。

“其他哥哥们都回去了，今天练习室只有两个人，”他继续说，“可是还是练不好，被舞蹈老师骂了。”

“我真的是笨蛋吧？”男孩终于抬起头来看他，扯出一个生硬的笑容：“哥，我看起来很笨吗？”

林在范摇摇头，也不知道谁比较大，这孩子就冲他叫哥。

“我刚刚还把你撞到了对不对？我是真的很没用，真的什么都做不好吧…”

林在范看见他的眼眶缓慢泛起一圈红色，紧接着马上抿起嘴巴，仿佛打定主意不让自己哭出来。

“不是。”林在范说，“刚才你是不小心的，我知道。没关系。”

“那你伤口还痛吗？”对方皱着眉头问他。

“还好，很快就会好的。”他说。

“我叫Jackson，”男孩朝他伸出一只手，大半个掌心缩在袖子里，只有露出的手指头绷得直直的。

“林在范。”他握住那几根手指，简单的热度交换之后便松开了。

-

“所以虽然我们是同一年出生，我比你小两个半月，但我还是得叫你哥？”Jackson问。

“嗯，”林在范说，“我们韩国是这么算的。”

“哦…”Jackson点点头，“我不是韩国人，哥，我不是很懂这些。”

“没事，”林在范说，“练习生？”

“嗯。”

“歌手？”

“嗯。”提到这个，Jackson的语气也活泼了些。“真的很想成为歌手，所以来韩国练习了。”

“在哪家公司练习呢？”林在范说，“只是问问，如果不方便就算了。”

“也没有不方便，”男孩低头去搅自己碗里的面条。“就是…不是什么大公司。”

Jackson说的会社他知道，不算好，也算不上太差，但总之林在范夸不出口。

“哥以后想做什么呢？”Jackson看他没有回答，转而谈起别的话题。

做个普通人吧。林在范本来想这么说，但又觉得不甘心。有些东西好像只适合存在于想象中，一旦说出口，对于现在的他而言便变成一个笑话。

“哥都没有想做的事情吗？”对方继续追问。

林在范干笑了一下。

管他呢，他突然想，你看这个男孩子，在一个不怎么样的公司练习，不也天天想着出道吗。

“演员，”于是他说，“很巧吧，我想做演员。”

对面的男孩子一下睁大眼睛，很是欣喜的样子：“哇，我觉得很适合啊，哥长的很帅，以后一定会成功的！”

“你也是，会的，都会成功的。”林在范也笑出来，又莫名觉得自己笑的不合时宜。

-

Jackson和他聊了几句之后好像便独自觉得两人足够亲近了。所以即便林在范想要回避，最后也还是被问到：

“在范哥，你脸上的伤是怎么回事？和人打架了吗？”

林在范向来吝于和人吐露太多，可今晚既然已经破罐了，摔得再碎似乎也不会有更多损失。

“不是，”他说，“我爸打的。”

“…为什么？”

林在范把凉掉的面推到一边：“没有为什么，因为喝多了酒。”放在桌下的手反复攥成拳头又松开，他尽量无声的呼吸着，并不想泄露出一丝多余的情绪。“他一开始想打我妈妈，被我拦住了。”

“那你——”

“我把妈妈送去外婆家里了，外婆家就在附近，”林在范低头吸吸鼻子，嗤的笑出来，“我竟然什么都做不了，我打不过他。”

男孩没有再说话，只是默默地抓起林在范藏在桌下的手，握在掌心里。

“我不想回家，”林在范摇摇头，“我一点都不想回家。”

这是他们第二次牵手，Jackson 紧紧攥着几根手指，几乎要捏痛他。另一只手的热量通过皮肤的接触源源不断的传来，林在范突然觉得很热，滚烫的情绪从指尖一直涌上来，几乎要到达他的喉咙和鼻腔，又借势像要翻滚到眼眶背后去。他咬紧牙齿，想要逼回某种冲动的情绪。

可是Jackson真的不是笨蛋，他看的出来林在范想哭。

“想哭就哭吧，”外国男生的咬字很重，说出来的每一句话都像是费了大力，“其实我也很想哭。”

“我不会哭的。”林在范想抽回手，却反被对方再次抓住了。他抬起头，男孩刚才还在劝他，结果最后变成自己的眼睛里蒙上一层水雾。

“想家了？”他问。

“嗯。”Jackson点了一下脑袋，接着又开始摇头，“也不是。不止是...”

“你怎么了？”林在范凑近了一点。

男孩顿了一下，声音比蚊子更加微弱：“和男朋友分手了。”

“啊？？”林在范有点懵。

“完全幼稚不是吗？想家，也想出道，可是最想哭的原因其实是失恋了。”男孩笑了，可是看上去又像是马上就会哭出来，“哥是不是堂皇了？可是是真的。我没有骗人，哥，我真的好想哭，可是因为失恋哭是会被人笑话的。”

林在范脑子有点转不过来，他的思考进度还卡在“男朋友”那里，手却已经抬起来轻轻拍着对方的背了。故事走向有点奇怪，他也不知道到后来为什么会变成一场在假期寒冷的深夜里，他在便利店安慰一位素不相识的失恋小朋友的情景剧。而且小朋友还给他讲了自己和同性小男朋友相识，恋爱，分手的全过程，哭湿了三张纸巾。

最后，等到Jackson终于冷静下来之后，林在范看看手表，已经快四点了。

“在范哥，”男孩哑着嗓子，眼圈还是红的，他说：“你饿了吗，要不我们再吃个烤肠吧，我请客。”

-

林在范和叫Jackson的男孩子并肩坐着，一人手里拿着一根烤香肠，身后被叫醒的店员发出巨大的呵欠声。

他突然觉得这一切也没那么糟糕了。外面的街道依然没有行人经过，孤独的路灯在夜里受着冷风吹，身影细瘦又刚直。但他知道，就在几个小时之后，天空会醒过来，这座城市也会亮起来，被鲜明的色彩和交错的声响填满，接着便会有糖果的甜蜜，会有青草的气息，会有指尖贴在别人温热脸庞上的触感。这个世界永远不缺交谈，不缺笑声，不缺爱。

Jackson手里的烤肠吃完了，现在正转过头来眼巴巴的看着他。

“在范哥，”他说，“我好像应该走了。我还要回去继续练习。”

“嗯，”林在范看看时间，“我也该走了。”

“我们还会再见面吗，”男孩起身走出两步，又回过头来，“等我们都成功的时候？”

他想了想，说：“如果有那一天，Jackson，如果真的还有机会再见，我们就装作不认识对方吧。”

“为什么？”

“重新开始不好吗？”林在范几乎抑制不住自己上扬的嘴角。

Jackson沉默了一会，说：“好吧。可是，我们可以装作不认识，但是在范哥不能真的忘记我。”

“好。”他好像很久没做过什么承诺了。

“还有，我的中文名字叫王嘉尔。虽然哥肯定记不住，但是我还是想告诉你，万一我们以后真的再遇见，哥不可以认错人。”

“嗯。”林在范又点点头，“不会忘记你的。”

男孩又多看了他两眼，仿佛是确认再三后才说了再见，走出店门，消失在门口昏黄的灯光之外的阴影里。

林在范也紧接着站起来，走到收银台拍醒了再次睡着的小哥，买掉店里最后一根熟烫的烤肠走了出去。

-

林在范确实没有忘记他。

也许命运这种东西确有定数，就像王嘉尔居然说对了一点，他们最后真的都挤进了同一条路上。但人生际遇也向来难料，就像五年前的他不会知道想当演员的自己能进大公司做练习生，最后是以歌手出道，而想成为歌手的王嘉尔，在草草结束并不顺利的练习生涯后回国签了公司，现在当起演员反而更自在。

一个在中国，一个在韩国，两人之前并未见面，更不曾有过联系。但林在范现在身处颁奖礼的后台，一左一右两位主持人正把话筒贴在他嘴边问获奖感受，他的眼神瞟过下一位站在采访等待区里的艺人，林在范可以确定那就是他，同时，他也相信那个用蹩脚韩语做过承诺的男孩不会忘了自己。

他想起刚才的颁奖典礼。王嘉尔与戏里合作过的女演员一起上台，男主持人挥着手里的流程卡说了些什么，女生低头笑起来，害羞的拿手遮住半张脸，王嘉尔抬头看天无奈的笑了一下，旁边的女主持还不放过，又接着问了什么，观众席里便响起一片起哄声，惹得台上的两个人都侧过身去不好意思看对方。林在范身边八卦的翻译姐姐小声告诉他，这两人正在闹绯闻，到处都在传他们上次拍完戏后就在一起了。“哦...”林在范点头，对翻译姐姐笑了笑。

“您这次是在中国获奖，有什么不一样的感受吗？”左边的女主持拿话筒戳戳他的嘴角提醒他回神，身后的翻译姐姐叽里呱啦的翻译起来。

“能来中国参加颁奖典礼很荣幸，遇见了很多很优秀的艺人，也谢谢主办方对我的肯定。”

“谢谢谢谢，”女主持看了一看手里的采访卡，转而说：“那马上也要到春节了，不知道有没有什么计划安排呢？”

“韩国的春节假期很短，这几天没有工作，应该会抓紧时间好好休息一下。”

“哦，那平时工作很忙，和家人相处的机会应该不算太多吧，这次刚好拿了奖，又有机会和家人见面，有什么话想对他们说呢？”

女主持的假睫毛随着她时而睁大时而笑到弯起的眼睛翻飞着，浓重的高光和阴影铺满她的额头、鼻梁与脸颊，鲜红的嘴唇咧开笑得很用力，正一脸期待的等待他的回答。林在范转过头，竟然和站在台下的王嘉尔对上了视线，对方挂起礼貌的微笑看他，林在范却从那眼神里读出一丝玩味来。

“嗯，”林在范清清嗓子，“很珍惜和家人在一起的时间，从小开始爸爸妈妈养我都非常辛苦，现在长大了，却因为工作的关系不能好好照顾他们，这里想对他们说一句对不起，还有我爱你们，新年快乐。”

“好的好的，谢谢~”主持人对他点头笑笑，伸出一只胳膊引他下台，“来这边走，请往这边。”

林在范跟着台下工作人员手势所指的方向走去，距离王嘉尔越来越近，迈下台阶后，肩膀与那个人几乎就要相贴了。五年不见的人突然间就这样站在他眼前。

对方马上要上台，在走上去之前，他用那个公式的礼貌笑容对林在范小幅度的点头打招呼。

林在范拘谨的回了一个鞠躬，本来想走，但直起身后，又控制不住的伸出一只手去。

“你好。”他小声说。

对方看上去有些惊讶的赶紧握住他伸出的手，好像没有预料到这个韩国人会如此热情的招呼过来，但王嘉尔脸上亲切又疏离的微笑却毫无变化，仿佛他们从不相识。

林在范第三次握住他的手。王嘉尔的手依旧很暖，与他相握时力度适中，在冷漠与热情间礼貌的恰到好处。

两秒钟后，林在范主动收回手，对方却在松开时，用食指蹭了蹭他的掌心。

-FIN-

BONUS 

(算是范二对彼此说的话吧)

(前面没找到地方塞进去(。)

人生中有很多巧合，幸运，天赐良机；也有很多误会，错过，迫不得已。

有些路必须要走，有些东西必须要抛弃；有些话不得不说，而有些事情必须缄口不言。

我们应该都是相信正义，相信梦想，相信爱的，但同时也亲身参与着很多虚伪，很多谎言，很多逢场作戏。这对我们两来说都好像是成长的钝痛，但终究会习惯的，这对我们彼此来说又总归有些不安吧，但至少，我曾对你如实相告。


End file.
